planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:A Whole New MoS
We really do need a new Manual of Style. Any suggestions? 01:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) VOTE Use this new MoS. ;Support * 05:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ;Oppose ;Comments Header *I think our header is ok. 03:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *Header is ok, the only thing I'd add is a visual template that tells us quickly if the article is about a star, a planet, a dwarf planet... Spryquasar 06:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :*That is an excellent idea. Because of the big names, it would be easier for our audiences to identify an article more quickly. 06:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Infobox *Any ideas? 03:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *I think that the main picture of the article should apear in the infobox. Spryquasar 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *I'll gather a list of the characteristics I'd like to find in the infobox shortly. Spryquasar 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *We can have different info boxes for planets, moons, asteroids, stars, etc. 01:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :*For the Eight Planets and the Exoplanets, I suggest that we take at least our current characteristics and move them to the infobox as they are all relevent to know if the planet could or couldn't sustain life. Mass = Most important characteristic of an astronomical body (IMO) Radius = It tells us how big is the planet (I find it most interesting!) Density = Gives an idea if it is a terrestrial, a gas planet, ocean planet... Semi-major axis = Gives an idea of the temperature if not available otherwise Eccentricity = Higher Eccentricity would mean drastic change of temperature Orbital period = Lenght of a year Rotation period = Lenght of a Day Atmosphere = Needed for life (most likely) Surface temperature = Interesting :*For Moons i'd use the same infobox as the Eight Planets and Exoplanets but I'd drop Semi-major axis and Eccentricity as they have minimal effect on a moon effective temperature. Format *We need to decide on a format for all of our articles. 03:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Maybe put basic info in the infobox, then for the article text, describe it. 16:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::*I like that idea. We'd have the description in paragraph style and characteristics in the infobox. On less known planet articles we could make comparison with better known planets in the description paragraph.Spryquasar 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::**I agree, I think having paragraph style description would be helpful and would give more info to the reader plus for the pages Mercury-Mars and Earth's moon I could simply move my articles from Objects of the Solar System to those pages for a description. Ace 23:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::*What kind of characteristics should we incorporate in the info box? Characteristics that the average reader will really care about? 00:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::**Not sure but one of them should be temperature in both kelvin and farenheit. The average reader wants to know the conditions on the planet such as temperature Ace 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Here is a template I made. Should we use it? The reason I would like to write the description content in a box is to be different from every wiki- to try something different. 20:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Also, perhaps we should keep the "About the planet" section so if someone just wants to know some intresting facts about an object they could just look at that (we might want to rename it to trivia or something though). Ace 00:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Great suggestion! I have now implemented that feature you requested into the template. 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *I added tabs for the description to appear in another window. 04:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) References *Do you think we can limit these reference things? 20:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Other